<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Trip Down Memory Lane by JustReadItPlease</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240426">A Trip Down Memory Lane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustReadItPlease/pseuds/JustReadItPlease'>JustReadItPlease</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, I just want them to be happy and in love, happy flashbacks, this doesn't really follow the game at all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustReadItPlease/pseuds/JustReadItPlease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was easy for Dina to pinpoint when exactly she had fallen in love with Ellie. One day she had looked at the girl and things just felt completely different. The rest was history.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Dina thinks back on pivotal moments during her and Ellie's relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Trip Down Memory Lane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was easy for Dina to pinpoint when exactly she had fallen in love with Ellie. One day she had looked at the girl and things just felt completely different. The rest was history.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Holy shit, it really is a huge dinosaur.” Dina stared up in amazement at the statue before her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ellie smiled over at her and gave her a light shove. “See, I told you I wasn’t lying.” When Joel had first brought her here she had the same look on her face. “That’s a Tyrannosaurus Rex. It’s tooth was the largest ever found by archaeologists and these things could run super fast. You wouldn’t be able to outrun it if you unfortunately bumped into one. They were estimated to be about the size of a bus. Could you imagine? I think they’re my favorite dinosaur besides Sauropods, which look like ugly giraffes.” It took a second for Ellie to realize she was rambling. “Sorry, I just...really like dinosaurs.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When she looked back over to Dina, the girl was staring at her with an unreadable expression on her face. “What?” Ellie asked, suddenly feeling self conscious.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dina just shrugged, still staring, and smiled at her lightly. “Nothing. You’re just really cute.” This only seemed to fluster Ellie more as her cheeks turned a deep red. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She grabbed the straps of her backpack nervously before nodding her head towards the museum. “Come on, there’s a lot more inside.” Dina followed diligently behind her as she led the way.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their first kiss had always been one of Dina’s favorite memories. It had obviously caught Ellie off guard when it happened. Despite the fact that Dina had been flirting with her constantly, Ellie was oblivious. She knew, though, that it was the beginning of a really important relationship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They could hear the group of Clickers before they could see them. It was almost pitch-black in the abandoned book store they had taken shelter in for the night. The only source of light being Ellie’s dull flashlight. Their patrol had run longer than usual and now they were paying the price.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ellie stayed crouched next to Dina behind one of the many empty shelves. She pointed the light through that cracks to see if she could spot the infected. “I can’t see them,” she whispered. “But I think they’re in that long hallway to the left.” Dina nodded in agreement, trying to stay as silent as possible. “It’s too risky for both of us to go at once. I’ll creep over and see how many there are. Then, I’ll come back and we can figure something out.” They couldn’t just leave. The Clickers were, unfortunately, blocking the exit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Be careful,” Dina answered gently. She wanted to protest, but she knew Ellie would be too stubborn to listen. It wasn’t worth the risk of being heard. As Ellie began moving towards the loud clicking the only thing Dina could follow was the light from the flashlight. She watched it stop at the far end of the room, holding her breathe in concern. As if the world was conspiring against them, Dina heard a loud thud right next to Ellie. Probably an old book being nudged a little to roughly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That was all it took for all hell to break loose. The clicking turned into deafening screeches within seconds. Without a second thought Dina came out of her hiding spot and sprinted towards Ellie. Before she could make it more than a few steps the flashlight was turned off. It plunged the room into total darkness and Dina stopped short in fear. Dina realized what was happening almost instantly. Ellie was trying to keep her safe and out of the way. The Clickers would get to Ellie first before they even realized Dina was there. It made her blood run cold.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There were now the sounds of fighting mixed in with the screeches. Dina tried to take a step forward but it was no use. She’d just end up stumbling through the dark. The noises continued another agonizing minute until everything went silent. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ellie!” Dina called out, not caring at this point if there were still Clickers or not. She needed to know if the other girl was okay. Suddenly, the flashlight was clicked back on a few feet in front of her. Dina took off in a sprint and barreled into the taller girl. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They stood there holding each other until Ellie let out a chuckle. “Damn, that was crazy.” Dina didn’t have a chance to think about her actions before she was leaning forward and connecting their lips. It felt like heaven. Ellie was slow to respond, but when she finally did Dina let out a content hum. Their lips moved against each other softly as Dina continued to pull Ellie as close as she could. They stayed connected until the birds outside began to chirp loudly. It signaled that the sun would be coming up soon.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first time that they had made love Ellie was shaking like a leaf the entire time. That didn’t stop Dina from enjoying it any less. She had been so sexually pent up by the time it happened that she only lasted a few minutes. Ellie’s proud smile afterwards would probably stay ingrained into her brain until she died. Later, Dina made sure to give as good as she had got.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The two of them were curled up under the covers, soaking in each other’s warmth. Ellie had finally stopped shaking and was smiling slightly at Dina. They faced each other with their arms and legs entangled. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hell of a performance back there, freckles,” Dina mumbled out, shuffling closer. “You sure you never did that before? Cause now I’m suspicious.” Ellie just rolled her eyes and reached out to caress her cheek. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"No, you dork. Was it not obvious by how nervous I was?” It was always clear to Dina that Ellie had a bit of a self confidence issue. The girl was always doubting herself. So, to combat it, Dina had decided to take it upon herself to boost Ellie’s self esteem. “I’m happy, though, that you were my first. Even if that meant totally embarrassing myself in the beginning there.” Ellie was blushing lightly, as if remembering what had just transpired between them. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dina just smirked and inched forward until their noses were brushing. “I don’t know, you didn’t seem nervous when your fingers were inside me.” There was a brief flash of arousal in Ellie’s eyes before she gasped out in shock. Dina laughed loudly. Ellie threw the covers over her head and let out a frustrated groan. It only made Dina laugh harder. “I hope you’re planning on going down on me while you’re under there. Cause, I don’t know about you, but I’m ready for round two.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She only received an indignant squeak in response. However, it was only a few more minutes before Ellie’s head was between her legs.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie was, of course, the first one to tell Dina that she loved her. She wasn’t exactly great at keeping her thoughts to herself when it came to Dina. The moments before it had been nothing special. A lot changed afterwards, though. They knew that their relationship was set in stone now. It was beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The old 80s horror movie played loudly in the background as both girl’s ignored it. Instead, opting to talk to each other about things that made little sense. They were facing each other on Dina’s couch, seemingly inching closer by the second.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re wrong,” Ellie stated aggressively, throwing her hands in the air. “You can’t fight a ghost! How in the hell would you even manage that? Your fist would go right through it.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dina shook her head and punched her hand a few times as if to prove a point. “Not if it’s a demon, which is technically the ones you should be most concerned about. I could kick it’s ass,” she reasoned. The exasperated look Ellie gave her just made her smile wider.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can’t be certain that it’d have a physical body.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes I can.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How? You’re bullshitting!” Ellie yelled, becoming more flustered by the second. Dina knew that her argument was invalid but she just loved seeing Ellie get worked up. It was hot.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s called having a brain. You should try it,” she replied easily. Ellie just stared across at her angrily. The look almost made Dina shiver.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you, but you really are a piece of work,” Ellie stated confidently, not realizing what she’d just confessed. The smile on Dina’s face dropped and morphed into an intense line.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You love me?” Dina whispered out, finally alerting Ellie to what she’d said. The air was tense as Ellie suddenly froze up before speaking gently.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I...yeah...yeah. I do. Is that okay?” The terrified look on Ellie’s face made Dina quickly lean forward and connect their lips passionately. She tried to pour everything she was feeling into the kiss. Before she could get too lost in it she pulled back to rest their foreheads together.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you, too. God, so much,” she whispered and immediately connected their lips again. Dina could still remember Ellie smiling against her mouth.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if Dina’s reminiscent thoughts held some type of summoning power, Ellie wandered into their kitchen. She still looked half asleep in the early morning light streaming through the window. When she blearily spotted Dina sitting at the table she smiled and shuffled over to her.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, babe.” Ellie wrapped her arms around Dina’s shoulders and leaned down to peck her lips gently. Even after all these years it still made Dina’s heart flutter in her chest. “You’re up early.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dina shrugged as Ellie continued to hold her. “I told myself I was gonna get an early start before my shift at the clinic. But all I managed to do was sit here for thirty minutes and stare blankly.” She reached her hand up to caress Ellie’s arm. The affectionate mood stemming from her earlier trip down memory lane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, at least you woke up,” Ellie chuckled. She didn’t protest in the slightest when Dina pulled her down to connect their lips again. The only sound in the kitchen for the next few minutes were their lips connecting. When they finally pulled back Ellie had a glazed over look on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?” Her voice now had a raspy undertone to it. Dina just stared up at her with an intense gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just...make me really happy,” Dina spoke gently. The smile that broke out on Ellie’s face practically lit up the whole kitchen. She leaned down to bring herself closer, her face now buried in the crook of Dina’s neck. Dina reached up to rub Ellie’s cheek as a gentle kiss was placed on her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Ellie’s muffled voice said. “There’s still time before your shift and I have no obligations today. We could do some bedroom activities,” she finished shyly. Dina let out a snort at her choice of words and laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never change, El,” she fondly answered. Ellie placed another few kisses to her neck before choosing to bite down gently. Dina didn’t even bother to stifle her groan. “Okay, yeah, yup. Time for bedroom activities. Let’s go, chop-chop.” It wasn’t surprising when Ellie responded by picking her up to carry her towards their bedroom. Both of them giggling like children along the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, she couldn’t wait to make more memories with Ellie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>